Tercer Cielo
by Klau Belikov
Summary: Pequeño momento entre Ginny & Draco, ubicado en DH. Porque ni toda la magia del mundo podría separarlos. ONE-SHOT


_Te veo a la distancia. Estás sentado al pie de un árbol, un gran roble ubicado justo frente al lago. El sol de mediodía lanza reflejos de tu cabello rubio blanquecino, deslumbrándome por su luz. Tu rostro perfecto, diseñado por los trazos del pincel más fino, parece imperturbable. Tu boca está cerrada en una línea recta, pero sé que tras ellas hay mil y un palabras que quieren salir._

_Casi por inercia, mis pies avanzan hacia ti. No me ves, no me oyes. Y si lo haces, no lo demuestras. Camino hasta un par de metros lejos de ti, sentándome en un tronco cercano para darte espacio. Primero, miras al cielo. Luego me miras. Y de pronto, todo se detiene. Los pájaros dejan de cantar, las ramas de los arboles dejan de bailar, la tierra deja de girar. El cielo se abre, las estrellas se asoman, y apareces tú. Olvido todo lo que planeaba decirte, todas y cada una de mis palabras tan premeditadas. Tus ojos grises, con un leve reflejo celeste del cielo, me cautivan aún a esta distancia._

_Bajas la mirada, suspiras, te levantas del suelo y caminas para sentarte a mi lado, nuestros brazos casi rozándose._

_Por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habla. Permanecemos enfrascados en nuestra burbuja de plena tranquilidad, en donde no existe la magia. No existen los encantamientos, los hechizos, las muertes, las torturas, la destrucción. Nada, solo nosotros dos. Hasta que al fin, rompes el silencio._

_"A veces, cuando sé que nadie me sigue, vengo a este lugar a pensar" - dices despacio. - "En primavera, el sol avanza hasta la punta de aquél árbol, lo ves?" - apuntas a un gran roble al otro lado del lago. - "Entonces, el cielo adquiere un color rojizo, casi anaranjado. Es el mismo color de tu cabello, Ginny."_

_Lo último lo dices en un susurro, casi temiendo decirlo. Pero ya está hecho, ya está dicho. Solo me queda confirmarlo._

_"O sea - digo lentamente -piensas en mi?"_

_Espero su respuesta, pero él solo se limita a seguir observando la clara superficie del agua. Parece estar meditándolo, hasta que al fin alza la mirada._

_"Más de lo que debería, Ginny - dices con una seriedad notoria - Mucho más de lo que debería."_

_Y entonces lo veo. Tus ojos me dicen cosas, me hablan de aventuras, viejas experiencias dolorosas que preferirías olvidar. Porque sé que has sufrido, se que lagrimas ya trazaron su recorrido por tu rostro, que el dolor y la pena embargaron tu alma. Por eso tomo tu mano y, sin pestañear, digo las palabras que amenazan con escapar de mi boca._

_"Estamos juntos en esto, Draco. Podemos salir adelante, tu y yo, solos."_

_Una sonrisa triste se asoma por tu boca. "Mereces más que esto, Ginny. Qué puedo darte yo, además de una vida llena de miedos y muertes? Mi familia está del lado de Voldemort, y eso no va a cambiar. Aunque tú y yo lo deseemos, no va a cambiar."_

_"Escúchame, Draco. Sé que estás herido, puedo ver en tus ojos que lo estás. Sé que una vida no es suficiente para curar todas esas heridas, pero mientras estemos juntos, puedo apaciguar el dolor." - Antes de que puedas replicar, tomo una de tus manos entre las mías y las apretó contra mi corazón. - "Lo sientes? Hasta hace algunos meses, latía por inercia. Ahora, lo hace por un solo motivo. Y ese motivo eres tú, Draco. Sin ti, el mundo deja de tener sentido alguno. Eres mi sol, sin ti mi mundo deja de brillar."_

_No dices nada, pero lentamente sueltas mis manos, tomas mi rostro suavemente y acercas tus labios a los míos. Cierro los ojos, a tan solo una ínfima distancia del placer, y te escucho decir: "Mi corazón es tuyo, Ginny. Hace mucho tiempo que lo es, y lo será por siempre."_

_Entonces me besas, y el mundo parece parar nuevamente. Tus labios abrazan los míos, sometiéndolos a una danza interminable de placer. Nuestras respiraciones de entremezclan, como un coro unísono de aves por la mañana. Tus manos no sueltan mi rostro, trazando figuras por todo el contorno, mientras que las mías descansan en tu pecho._

_Nos detenemos un segundo, solo para respirar. Entonces me vuelves a besar, esta vez más lento, más lejano. Casi un simple roce. Abro los ojos, encontrándome los tuyos exaltados por la pasión._

_"Entonces, confías en mi?" - digo entre jadeos, aún intentando recuperar el aire - "Me dejarás ayudarte a sanar tus heridas?" La esperanza se refleja en mi voz, ansiando una única palabra en respuesta._

_Sonríes, tomas mi mano, la besas y me rodeas los hombros en un abrazo. "Juntos, Ginny. Ahora y para siempre."_

_Y ambos sabíamos que, de algún modo u otro, lo íbamos a lograr. Porque ni toda la magia del mundo podría separarnos. Ni ahora ni nunca. Al menos, no en nuestro Tercer Cielo._


End file.
